By a Sleep to Say We End
| number = | miniseries = Perchance to Dream| minino = 2| writer = Keith R.A. DeCandido| story by = | artist = | penciller = |Peter Pachoumis inker = Lucian Rizzo| colorist = WildStorm FX| letterer = Ryan Cline| editor = Jeff Mariotte| printed = | omnibus = Enemy Unseen| published = March 2000| format = | pages = 22| story = | publisher = WildStorm Comics| ISBN = | date = 2371| stardate = | altcover = | }} Summary Log Entries ;Personal Log, Counselor Deanna Troi, Stardate 48501.9. : I am disturbed by some conversations I have had recently. Three different crewmembers have come to me with concerns about. The first, from Lieutenant commander Data -- who dreamt that he was virtually alone on the ''Enterprise shortly before it exploded -- seems to simply be the latest in the ongoing evolution of his dream program. However Both Lieutenant Worf and Ensign have also had vivid dreams. Worf was remembering a traumatic childhood incident, which seemed to prompt a waking hallucination about Lieutenant Marla Aster, who died under Worf's command. Again, this seemed a simple nightmare but this afternoon, T'Mor came to me and told of vivid nightmares. The odd thing in this case is that T'Mor never, in fifty-two years of life, ever had a nightmare, nor has she ever remembered any of her dreams. Yet she remembers this one -- involving the death of her mother shortly before T'Mor joined Starfleet -- in perfect detail. It is, of course, perfectly possible that this is a coincidence, but it might not be a bad idea to investigate all three patients further to see if there is some common factor uniting them. It might be something common to them, or deriving from Damiano, the planet we are currently visiting. All three have spent time on the surface -- and indeed will again tonight for Governor Ra'ch B'ullhy's inaugural dinner. I will begin investigating after the dinner. End log entry.'' References Characters USS Enterprise-D personnel :Linda Addison • Benesch • Beverly Crusher • Data • Hasell • Horowitz • Houarner • Geordi La Forge • Lincoln • Linzner • Roy Murphy • Mel Nis • Jean-Luc Picard • Post • William T. Riker • • Deanna Troi • Wong • Worf, son of Mogh Others :Ra'ch B'ullhy • Du're C'ullho • Go'en C'ullho • Es'sca G'ullho • As'si K'ullho • K'ut • Mik'ka • Ha'rt M'ullhy • My'ah • Je'tran T'ullh Marla Aster • Pad'gy D'ullh • Mar'na F'ullhy • Ho'nig • Mikel • To'rin Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Barlin • Damiano • Iaron • Mar'na Memorial Stadium • Or'dov Building • Sewer (Damiano jail) Races and cultures :Betazoid • Damiani (Hed'em'disol) • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • House of Mogh • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :capital city • captain • chief of police • chief of security • chief of staff • Chova • commander • computer • counselor • dream recorder • flagship • GhojmoHwI' • glob fly • governor-elect • hypospray • inauguration • Judge Advocate General • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Mok'bara • Par'Mach'kai • planet • police • red alert • second officer • senior staff • Sword of Mar'na F'ullhy • Ten-Forward • tricorder • VISOR Information Related stories * NF short story: "Oil and Water" Timeline External link * Category:TNG comics